


only way to know (for real ----)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Third Person, Taeyong-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: The story of the Umpredictable Lee Taeyong and how everyone got assumptions about him wrong (yet that doesn't mean he always got his own assumptions right).





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,,,,,,, i love lee taeyong and he needs more love,,,,,,,,,,  
> RAMBLING MOMENT i really feel bad that my first impression of him was negative ~~but mostly because sm puts too much flashlight on one members and forget like half of the others~~ , but i am also really glad that besides that i still gave a try to the rookies and nct and am so happy that i discovered the real amazing person and leader he is, who fucked up in the past and might fuck up on the future but acnowledges them and tries to be a better person. i love you, ty track.  
> RAMBLING OVER  
> alsooooo! i fucking love abo and spECIALLY non traditional ok this is the first time writing for this but nOT! my first try nor whatever,,,, so im quite confident. not rly. cause i suck. anyway.  
> and fuck that new nct live??????? there was so many taewin feels but also yuwin feels (both my otps bc my real otp is most likely taeyuwin lel) and I died... there is also food. is that heaven.  
> AND AFTER THIS LONG ASS NOTE I END WITHHHHHHH!!!!!! pls enjoy thank u. didn't really beta unless you count me rereading this nonstop and freaking out wondering if it was Okay and yeah............
> 
>    
>  
> 
> oh btw there is a little bit of dubcon in "viii." and I think I should warn you so. there's that.

i.

Taeyong never really thought much about those weird dynamic stuff and, honestly, he wasn't never really taught properly about it (not that it'd make any difference anyway). His family had a strong blood, it was already so hard for any of his relatives to be born a beta because of that, and no generation ever had an omega, and that was probably the reason why no one exactly taught him "society rules". At least 9 out of 10 of every relative he had met was an alpha, and he didn't even know everyone. To make it worst, they were really conservative, took packs really seriously and had a very strict hierarchy. All those alphas were seen as superior, so why bothering teaching about the other dynamics? They're just less anyway, don't look at them because they are not _alphas_. It was annoying to live in this world for him, really, it was twenty and goddamn sixteen. Does it matter in the end if they can knot or go into heats or none of that? They are all people in the end. 

He was the only one who wanted to know more about the dynamics so he could treat everyone how they deserved, but it didn't matter for his relatives because obviously he would not be an exception over this whole pointless alpha tradition. All of that worry over everyone's well being was quickly misunderstood as his "protective alpha nature", whatever that was supposed to be, because he haven't ever met a nice alpha in his childhood, and the curiosity were soon turned down by his parents as unimportant for his knowledge.

And even though he was one of the youngest and still had a couple years until he presented, everyone around him was absolutely certain he would be an alpha. Hell, once a older cousin twice his size decided to pick on him and he actually regretted doing that. It wasn't the first time he was teased - for whatever reason his cousins acted like they hated his guts but didn't mean it because that was a way to make him a _real man_ and he couldn't cry about it since it was a family thing? - but luckily for him it was the last time someone decided to pick on him. He doesn't really remember what he did, but he remembers a bloody nose and suddenly his cousins stopped teasing him about being a pussy.

His family was filled with proud that day though, sensing the great head alpha he one day certainly would be.

But then, he presented.

 

ii.

Maybe it was the air around him. Maybe it was his leadership skills. Maybe it was his looks, with a burning stare and defined body. Maybe it was how much he cared about those younger than him, but still fierce and quite bossy when necessarily, maybe how he really respected the older's opinions but still pretty much put them on the right trail when things went out of hand. Maybe all of that made everyone assume he was an alpha, just like how his entire family thought he'd be, one worth of being the head of a pack.

He, an _omega_. Who kept being read as an alpha at first, until his sweet vanilla scent reached the others' noses. 

"Biology is a funny thing, you know", one of his best friend rambled out of the blue. "What makes us alpha, beta or omega? We are told that alphas are those strong, independent who always needs to be the head of a group, that betas are calm and the best kind to befriend, that omegas are cute and submissive and need a mate by their side. But aren't those just constructions of what's ideal in our society?"

Taeyong could only laugh. "You're walking too much with your not-a-crush Dongyoung, Yoonoh-ya."

"Maybe", he admitted, "and I don't have a crush on hyung. But you gotta admit he has a point in a lot of things, this being one of them."

Yuta decided to finish his drink and enter on their conversation. "Ironic, since he's the exact stereotype of an omega."

"Yet here we are, an omega, a beta and an alpha who doesn't fit our labels' stereotypes, drinking coffee together while talking about them," the youngest beta smiled. 

"Are you saying I'm not strong and independent?"

"You're too untrustworthy for a alpha, Yuta. I'd feel threatened by your side, and not safe, and I don't mean you seem scary." Taeyong smirked in his direction. "You seem silly."

Yuta's face changed quickly, faking being offended but failing into hiding his smile. "What does that mean, _oh_ so creepy omega?"

Days like that were nice, Taeyong likes them. He liked his beta and alpha friend, even though the first acted more like an omega and the latter more like a beta, if we're talking about those stupid stereotypes. Maybe that was the reason their friendship lasted the longest, at least for him. They didn't submit to society's stereotypes and didn't give a fuck about it. Weren't cocky bastard who saw him as a fucking breeding whore, didn't think he'd be less capable of doing stuff and etc. Taeyong in response didn't see them as beings superior and better than himself, whom he'd have to serve. Also, Yuta didn't see Yoonoh like a mediator and the younger didn't see the Japanese as a unquestionable source of power. They were just like him, equally unpredictable.

And unpredictability is nice. 

 

iii. 

"Oh. My. _God_. Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh, have you seen the exchanged students yet?" Yuta appeared on the first day of yet another university day for them, but the first for their beta friend. They were peacefully having lunch while Yoonoh spoke to his Korean hyung about his first impressions of the campus and classes, when the Japanese hyung popped up and started to ramble non stop. "They are all from different Asian schools and are all at least on their second year but, listen. There is exactly _one_  second year student from Thailand so I bet you at least know who I'm talking about and you know what? That hot omega is mine, don't any of you dare touch him. And the way he dances? It's unfairly so smooth--"

"You sound like a horny alpha and that's disgusting." Taeyong stared at his alpha friend, surprised he was actually acting like the stereotype of his dynamic for once. "It's lunch. Stop."

"I assume you haven't seen him then, otherwise you'd agree with me when I say just looking at him makes you want to fuck him on the spot."

"Hyung," the youngest started. "Calm your fucking hormones down, you're going to call for trouble like that. Do you really want my first day to be kept as a traumatised memory because Nakamoto Yuta couldn't keep his dick down during lunch?"

"You have no idea how lucky you are for not being able to smell him. It's horribly strong."

Yuta sighed, face all red. "I wonder what he smells like. Hopefully it won't be vanilla like you, it'd be awkward to fuck someone who smells just like your best friend."

"Aren't you dating Hansol-hyung though?" the beta asked while finishing his unhealthy burger. "Don't know how he'd react knowing his alpha switched him for a random omega just when he graduated."

"I'm not switching though? And he's not a random omega, he's..." Yuta sighed and kept releasing that strong coffee smell that made Taeyong a bit nauseous and annoyed. "Hansol-hyung would actually understand me. I miss hyung... He'd agree that that mouth would be so beautiful around a--"

Taeyong stopped listening. But not because he didn't want to hear any of Yuta's horny rambling - not that he _did_ want to hear it, gross - but because his eyes met a strange silhouette form far away and. Oh no. That tall blond who just sat down really far from them, back towards the omega...

He's cute. He was too far though, which was actually something good for him. He was sitting with another boy (whom he, no offence, didn't give much attention to) and seemed to only nod and give small words as a reply and woah, is he shy? Oh wait, he's an exchanged student too, probably, so maybe he doesn't speak Korean that well. That's so adorable, how is that possible? 

He accidentally dropped his can while laughing _oh_ so cutely at something his friend said, and maybe that was his cue to stop staring at a stranger, but when he realised that the boy had already turned and met his sight. And stared back. _Intensely._

Fuck. 

"All right, Tae', if you wanted me far you could have just said, I can't deal with _my_ hormones if you're releasing your pheromones just by my side! Bye, Yoonoh-ya!"

The younger had no time to react as the Japanese man hurried himself out of the cafeteria, lunch half eaten. Taeyong could feel his attention was quickly directed at him as he said "What was that about?"

The older felt his cheeks warm. Shit. Yoonoh blinked at him in an uncomfortable way, and he feared the younger finally started scenting the hormones in the air, but not Yuta's, his. He might have a weak nose and barely sense others' scent but it didn't mean he couldn't if it wasn't very strong. Which was probably his case.

"Let's say I now can relate to why Yuta was so happy about the exchanged students."

And by happy he meant horny. 

Fuck. 

 

iv. 

"Dongyoung-ah, how do you know when you found... _someone?_ No, stop laughing! I'm actually conflicting here, stop making fun of me or I'll fucking hung up on you."

"Sorry, sorry hyung. I just," and then a small pause. "Are you seriously asking me this? You? Me?"

"Just because I'm tough it doesn't mean I'm heartless, now can you please help a hyung out?"

Taeyong heard sigh on the other side. "Of course. It's weird to explain it... It depends of their dynamics for some, others doesn't feel any difference between them. Some even take a while to understand what's happening until they notice they're interested in someone."

The older hummed. "How was it with you and Yoonoh?

After he said that, he could hear a very weird sound on the other line that sounded pretty close to choking. Taeyong wondered if he had killed his dongsaeng until he heard his voice again. "How do you-- You know what? Never mind, I'm not going to deny it. Well, it was a Thursday afternoon and--"

"Can you please be quick and brief", the older omega deadpanned.

"You're the one who told me to talk about this so shut up and let me continue." Taeyong would've hang up on him right there if he didn't want his answers. What a punk, how _dare_ he! "So, as I was saying before you _rudely_ interrupted me, it was a Thursday afternoon and I was going to the arts building because I wanted to see your presentation but ended up being lost since it was the first time I got there and ended up bumping on him and I felt so angry but I was so anxious for not knowing where I was going and I thought I should relax and ask him directions because he might know where I should be going to? I mean, if he was there he would most likely know where he was going, I thought. But then I looked at him and he looked at me and we stayed like that for a few minutes and then he went red it was so cute and--"

"You went off topic, Dongyoung-ah. And don't forget to breath."

There was a bit of silence, when Dongyoung breathed and continued. "Anyway, he was blushing and it was cute so I asked the directions and he had no idea because he wasn't even a student." That made sense. The presentation Dongyoung mentioned was last year, the younger's first year and the older's second, so Yoonoh wasn't a student yet. "And he was just as hopeless and I wanted to kick him. He acted more docile than many omegas I've met before, I even felt like protecting him for some moments! I, Kim Dongyoung! It made me really annoyed, how can a beta, by the rumours a calming dynamic, be so anxious just because he didn't know where to go?"

The younger paused a bit, and Taeyong didn't dare to interrupt this time. "But it was cute how he tried to find the right way even not having the slight idea where were supposed to go. At that time it annoyed me, it seemed like he wanted to prove he wasn't a crybaby or something, it seemed forced you know. And looking back I can only think how nice of him, trying to help me even though he himself was also lost. And then I realized I felt something that connected me to him... It wasn't any kind of bonding or mating otherwise it'd be much strong and evident, but I often think of him and wonder if he's well and... I think that's what makes me sure I love him?"

"That's... cute. I think it's the first time I hear this three words from you."

"Shut up, hyung, I'm not cute. Anyway, let's not talk about my hopeless crush but yours, was any of this helpful?"

Taeyong breathed in slowly. "Not really. I mean, the connection part is the only thing that fits in, but yours seems less intense... Is there other ways to feel it? And I don't even touched him or talked to him, we were quite distant, but..."

Dongyoung hummed. "Maybe I can help you with what I've learned in class, what happened between you two?"

So he explained it for him. How he was dealing with Yuta's unusual horny monologue during lunch when suddenly nothing else mattered but someone who was metres far from him. He doesn't even know how long he stared, but it felt like he was dreaming or something like that. Until his eyes met Taeyong's, and suddenly everything felt hot and he had a _problem_ to deal with.

"Woah, I think you subconsciously mated, or something like that. What smell did you feel when it happened?"

"I told you, he was too far for me to sense it. And I don't know anything about him so...", he didn't finish that.

"So you don't know his dynamic.", he finished for his hyung. "Well, not that you care about it, of course. It'd say he's probably an alpha, or at least a beta."

Huh. But he was so cute. Is that possible...? Yuta wasn't exactly the ideal image of alpha but he wasn't adorable. He looked nice and pretty and didn't have a strong smell except when he was being the horny asshole he secretly is. He was also a nice friend and would punch someone in the face if it meant bringing a smile to someone's face, a trait that even if some thought being bad ass was assigned to betas. The cute blond though, he was just too adorable. Well, he did look adorable at first, but that glare was still so vivid in his thought, as if he was still staring at it, and at the same time it was really... hot.

Taeyong could feel a headache coming, and that was making me annoyed. Great. "So, if we really mated, what now? Is he going to keep appearing on my mind each five minutes, or is there a way to make it stop?"

"Well, no. Honestly, I think you're lucky you were both far from each other when it happened otherwise it'd be much more intense." The younger then laughed. "I can't believe Mr. Cool Independent Omega is hooked on someone."

He finally hang up.

 

v.

He definitely was not stalking the tall blond adorable guy. Nope. He just _happened_ to met him within the buildings and his eye sight fucking hated him because if he noticed that perfect silhouette anywhere, the world disappeared and only the tall blond adorable guy mattered.

Hell, why is he lying to himself that much? Gosh, he was so hooked!

But was he at blame if the boy was so cute? No, it was not! Okay, he was trying his best to keep control but he was weak towards adorable things, and adorable was one of the words that defined him well. Adorable, and sexy. However he tried focusing on his cuteness only as a foolish way to avoid _problems._

Well, it did work most of the times, but life really hates him and sometimes he has to leave his classroom and solve it, or when he's at home and it just pops up and he fears his stepbrother will step by the toiler with him doing that. However the problems weren't only the boners, oh no. He started being too distracted, which ended up with him talking to both Yoonoh and Dongyoung about it; he refused mentioning that to Yuta when the alpha was clearly dealing with a similar situation with that Chitta-something guy. That wouldn't be much of a problem, because it was only affecting his lunch conversations and some classes that were too boring anyway. At least, he thought it wasn't much until he collided hard with a random person on campus while daydreaming about a certain cutie.

"I'm sorry--"

Taeyong looked at the person he'd almost thrown on the floor and... _oh._ Life really, really hates him.

The cute blond he was definitely  _not_  thinking about a few minutes ago stared at him, a bit surprised. He could feel his cheeks feel hot, his throat dry, and he had the feeling the boy in front of him smelled like chocolate. It wasn't a sweet chocolate, a scent really common to omegas like him, but it wasn't as strong, it was actually really pleasing and... he never smelled something similar to that. It was attractive and he unconsciously wanted more of it.

He blinked a few times at the thought, breaking eye contact with the boy. The boy also blinked, and was getting closer and his mouth was opening and--

Taeyong ran away from him before any word was shared. They didn't even share anything besides two glares and he was already done with embarrassing himself every time the blond was near him, and this time they actually were close enough to collide! The tall blond cutie probably think he is absolutely weird and creepy and want to stay very, very far from the omega.

He should just ignore his feelings. And this thing was just starting, he knew nothing about him, besides being very awkward near himself, so yeah. It would be easy, right?

Move on.

 

vi.

It took a whole week, two days, 18 hours and a few minutes for him to give up about moving on on his crush and ask everyone he knew a little bit of information about the tall blond adorable guy.

He might be somewhat strong and in control of his emotions, but even Lee _could be an alpha_ Taeyong had limits.

 

vii. 

Dong.

Si. 

Cheng. 

Was the name of the cute boy. He was Chinese, and he wasn't exactly an exchange student. It was actually his first year in university, and differently from the rest of the foreigners who had arrived that year he did sign up for that university, and not one in his hometown to later arrive as an exchange student. And he was actually fluent in Korean, even though he slipped a bit due to the fact he was using it for the first time in Korean lands. Well, according to Yoonoh anyway. He himself never tried to talk to him, even after that encounter.

Taeyong isn't sure how the two 97 liners got close, but he had a feel it had to do with a certain Qian Kun, the boy he'd always seen next to his tall crush. He didn't know much about him except he was also Chinese, a year younger than himself, majoring psychology with Dongyoung and a beta. The last part was something he could ignore, but apparently Yoonoh couldn't because "Hyung!!!!! Another!!!!! Beta!!!!!! I have to tell this to Hansol-hyung!!!!!!", but that didn't bother him though. Everyone who knew him knew Taeyong didn't care about the dynamics. What bothered him was the fact that every time he saw Sicheng, he saw Kun. It started to make him feel uneasy, because they were always so close and.... Were they a thing? It seemed like it. Just the thought of it made his heart feel sick. But Sicheng was so smily... Was he happy with him? 

What was Sicheng, anyway? An omega probably. Chocolate was a common smell for omegas. But the smell wasn't exactly sweet so... who knows, another beta? He looked so tall and strong, but Taeyong himself looked like that too. Besides, he was so cute, just like a puppy. He loved when people (well, Kun at least) played with his hair and he seemed to love hugging his friends (well, he hugged Kun a lot).

Yeah, maybe it was better to let them be, he thought, as Sicheng smiled wide at Kun. 

 

viii.

It's been a couple weeks since he decided that he should probably give up (for real this time!) on his crush and he hated the fact that Sicheng's intense yet blank eyes that he'd seen the first day had pierced _so deeply_ in his memory it kept returning to him on his sleep, and sometimes even outside them. But he couldn't help but love that glare. And that made him so pissed of, because he should not. But he wished. He just really really wanted that eyes were real and actually looking at him while his hands touched his tights, lips kissing all over his face, leaving some marks on his chest and neck as he fucked him, but not roughly, oh _no,_ he probably would be so caring in bed and... Wait, was that the bell? Fucking  _great_ , Lee Taeyong. _Awesome._

His hormones were too wild that week, but he still had a couple of months until his heat hit. Maybe that boy triggered it? Probably. Because as he solved his little problem yet once more that week on the school's restroom he couldn't stop thinking about that stare and it felt so good somehow. And it was just imagining.

_He shouldn't even think about him!_

Yet he did, and it almost felt like it was real. Sicheng was there with him, behind him and saying sweet words in his ear as he masturbated his member. He was stroking him slowly at first, gently, as if experimenting what he liked and disliked. But then he made it faster and faster and he had to bit his lip so he wouldn't moan loudly. He was alone and most students were heading home anyway, but he would probably die in if someone caught him. 

His thoughts were abandoned once the bathroom suddenly felt nice. Someone had entered the room but for whatever reason Taeyong didn't mind anymore, since whoever entered bathroom had such a nice smell... It was chocolate. But not a sweet chocolate, like an omega or maybe a beta would smell. It wasn't sickening sweet, it was uniquely strong, it was dark chocolate. He felt safe and warm with that smell... 

Alpha. It was an alpha.

And he knew who it was, _fuck_ was he doomed, but for whatever reason he didn't feel embarrassed he was there. And his brain, fucking annoying brain, it called for the alpha,  _my_ alpha, oh _please alpha--_

He forgot biting his lip as he came, moaning loudly. He could hear his alpha's breath got more intense as well, and he should feel guilty at that, he should open the door and apologise but--

He looked at the alpha. And the alpha looked at him back, with the same intense eyes he had imagined seconds ago. Taeyong forgot to apologise in the spot as he felt his problem returning. His brain simply didn't want to function anymore because he just wanted to kiss the man in front of him.

And just like it was telepathy that was exactly what Sicheng did, and it was amazingly delicious. It was definitely better than his imagination. The younger tasted so nice and his tongue danced with his between their teeth, and his arms wrapped around his hip so their bodies stayed as close as possible and God he might come just like that, his alpha rolling his hips, giving friction and pleasure to both their clothed cocks--

Taeyong moaned at their kiss while he came a second time, his alpha not much far from himself. He felt Sicheng's entire body shake as he came as well, saying words he couldn't understand. He rested his head on the omega's shoulder, kissing and sucking the little bit of skin that was revealed, and deep down he wished he'd marked him right _there,_ but he didn't.

Just as fast as they came, though, the alpha jumped backwards, face full of shock. Guilt, even, as if he just realised what he did. He hurried said an apology with a heavy accent and left the bathroom, leaving the omega alone staring at the door.

However he didn't feel heartbroken nor anything like that. He actually felt hopeful and just really wanted him, more and more.

 

ix.

"You don't look so fabulous, hyung."

Taeyong stared at his stepbrother when he arrived home. Mark was watching the tv calmly, but his attention was fully on the older. His eyes showed real concern and it made the recently arrived omega relax.

Minhyung - or Mark, how he rather to be called - was sent out of the Lee's house together with Taeyong when the older presented. Before that, he didn't even _know_ the Canadian existed, but it wasn't exactly his fault if their father decided to have an affair across the planet which resulted on a "bastard" (ugh, he hated that word) and decided to use his presenting as an excuse to keep both disgraceful children he had from far from such :"sacred" place. 

Fuck him, fuck them, fuck traditions. He could take care of Mark by himself and they were actually the happiest far from them. So fuck everything. 

His majority wasn't exactly near, but he already had the feeling he'd be what their family most wanted, if only he actually liked him. An _alpha_. And he seemed to have a strong scent, so maybe it was because he was strong. Or maybe because Taeyong was a strong omega. Or Mark simply was a earlier bloomer. Anyway. That could not be good. Mark's well being was always first and--

"Earth to TY track?", he heard the younger teasing him in English, bringing him back to his house. " You know if things get too hard--"

"No", he quickly said, returning to the real world. "We already talked about that, you're only focusing on your studies until you enter university. Aren't you supposed to be studying, by the way?"

"Hyung, it's Friday night. Tomorrow there's no classes. Come o~n!"

He loved Mark. He was the most precious thing in his entire life and he'd do anything if it meant him happy and with a bright future. His heart was gigantic and he was so humble, so different from people they both had to deal with back at their old home... "Fine", he decided. "But then you're studying at least two hours tomorrow."

"Ugh, deal. But seriously hyung... you don't look well."

"It's okay kid, hyung's going to get better soon."

And he thought, no, shit were probably just going to get worse and worse, as he walked to his room listening to his stepbrother complain about him not being a kid anymore.

What was that, anyway? He couldn't believe it. He had... he had actually tasted his crush, his alpha, and they actually did... things. Was it a dream? Was his desires so strong he hallucinated? No, he wasn't crazy. So... It happened. It. Actually happened.

And he liked it? He had wanted it for a while now, but he was absolutely sure it would be impossible for Sicheng to feel the same. Well, maybe he didn't. But--

Ugh, Taeyong needs to stop overreacting, it won't do any good for himself. He'll never know if they don't talk.

He should talk to Sicheng next Monday as soon as they cross way.

 

x.

The moment Taeyong saw Sicheng the following Monday, he ran away. _Great,_ just great.

 

xi.

"Hansol-hyung! What a surprise to see you in campus."

And it was indeed: Ji Hansol had already - _'finally, you mean'_  - graduated and had no more business in the university, and even though he had just left he already had a pretty busy job, so the last person Taeyong thought he'd see sitting next to his two best friends at lunch was him.

"Yeah, I missed my alpha a lot", said man blushed at that. "Also I heard good things about a certain Thai omega and Yuta pestered me enough to make me visit."

"You're gonna agree with me that he's incredibly hot, you'll see."

Dongyoung, who had barely arrived to sit next to the young beta and steal his fries, made a disgusted face. "Hyung, please kindly put your alpha in his place. It's annoying how much he talks about Chittaphon, as if he was a horny grandpa."

"You're just jealous of his sex appeal."

Yoonoh stared at the Japanese. "What even is there to be jealous of? Chittaphon-sunbae might have a nice body but hyung's very smart and pretty on his way."

Taeyong smiled at that. "Your bias is showing, Yoonoh-ya~."

He sighed. "Don't even start hyung, I know your inner trouble with a certain alpha."

"Oh, Taeyongie has found a mate?" Hansol's attention was fully on the oldest omega now. Damn Yoonoh. "I'm surprised but also happy for you! Who is he? Or she?"

"I--"

Dongyoung was faster than him. "It's a really cute Chinese student! He's the same age as Yoonoh and is so adorable you'd never think he's an alpha! Hyung was so adorably shy about him and in denial at first but last Frid--"

"Hyung", Yoonoh said, staring at the omega, who stopped his rambling right away. "Don't."

The way he immediately stopped talking and blushed was weirdly adorable, Taeyong mentally noted, but kept the thought to himself. Maybe he shouldn't have told his friends about The Incident, or at least not to gossip boy Kim Dongyoung. Thanks for interrupting, Yoonoh-ya.

"And they aren't mates yet, hyung", the youngest said now to the omega hyung. "It'll probably take a while until it happen, if it does."

The oldest hummed. "And what about you two?"

He blinked a few times, unaware of Dongyoung's look at him, expecting his next words. "What do you mean?"

"You and Dongyoung, of course. Are you two finally together?"

"Why would we be tog--"

"Will you look at that!", the bunny omega suddenly said, a bit too loud than usual. "I forgot I had to meet Kun for a project. Good seeing you, hyung! Bye!"

"What was that about?", was the oblivious beta's reply. The rest of the table went silent, not knowing how to reply him.

Taeyong, saying bye to his friends, decided to get up and go to his next class, but was stopped when he heard a "hello, can we talk?" from a voice that even though he rarely ever heard felt so, so familiar.

Taeyong looked at the taller boy and didn't know what to say, so all he did was nod. The blond seemed embarrassed, shy even, and the older knew he probably should be as well. Yet all he felt was anxiousness. It had passed a few days after The meeting and they hadn't talked ever since. Not that they did talk before, but it felt awkward every time they met within the campus' corridors, staring at the opposite direction, turning around and leaving. If they did communicate before it happened everyone would know the tension between them.

"So... I'm Dong Sicheng. You're my senior, right, uhm...?"

"...Lee Taeyong. No need to call me sunbae though. You can call me hyung."

"All right, Taeyong-hyung." The omega only realized what he'd requested when he heard his name on the alpha's lips and somehow it felt intimate. "I want to talk about the... Thing that happened between us. I don't want you to think I'm someone who takes advantages on omegas and walks away. I know I shouldn't have behaved like I did, even being under instinct's influence, it doesn't justify it. So I came to apologize."

"It's...it's okay", Taeyong lamely started. Wow, the thought that Sicheng had bad intentions with what happened didn't even cross his mind. He didn't even blame him or anything, he could only blame their - well, actually on his - hormones for that. And he wanted it, oh wanted it so bad. The young alpha probably sensed he wanted to be taken right there and, as he said, just acted on instinct to do as he wanted. If there were someone guilty in this, it was the omega and his lack of control. "I don't think bad of you, and you didn't need to apologize since I'm also at fault. But I'm glad you came to me to explain. I can see you're kind."

Sicheng blushed at the compliment, and Taeyong wondered if he liked being praised."You didn't do anything though... But, are we good then? Can we start it over?"

Taeyong smiled gently at him. "Of course."

His smile was returned. "I'm glad. You know, we might not have talked before but I can feel that I like you," he started speaking in a low voice, not looking at his eyes anymore. "You seem interesting, and I don't mean just because of the bond we have or mutual attraction or anything like that. I'd like to know more about you."

It was the older's turn to blush. "I do too."

This could be a good start to them, right? They would have a lot of time to talk and know more about each other, maybe even go to dates and actually become mates? Not this weird unconscious mating thing he didn't even know how it worked. They could take things slow, and it'd be perfect. 

"So, Sicheng, can we have a coffee together any day? So we can acknowledged."

The alpha's face lit so fast it reminded him of a puppy once again. "Sure! Tomorrow I only have classes by the morning so we could meet at lunch? Unless it is a problem for you."

"It's okay. I'll finish a class at one o'clock, you can meet me by the cafeteria by then?"

"Sweet. Perfect, see you tomorrow, hyung!"

 _Perfect,_ he mentally echoed, as he saw the alpha's back further and further.

 

xii.

Life hated him. No matter what he planned, nothing was predictable when it came to Dong Sicheng, and as someone who called himself the Unpredictable Lee Taeyong, that was kind of annoying, yet it excited him. It's been only a month and a few days that they decided that, indeed, both wanted to be each other's boyfriends all of that, but their monthly birthday just passed and they were already doing pretty much the opposite.

He was a really responsible student, and even though he really really liked his alpha, he had to study. But maybe it wasn't a great idea to study at his mate's, because he might be worried about his grades first but the younger, whom he thought was an adorable innocent child, wasn't. And life indeed really, really hated him, because he was trying so hard to not give in to his teasing, but it was much, much harder when it was a few days to his heat and they were often so strong he could _feel_ the lust coming by days before and this time was not different.

"Hyu~ng, lemme help you!", Sicheng said when the omega tried taking his suppressants from his bag. "I don't know how that thing works but I never heard good things about it."

"But, Sicheng..."

He was ready to give any excuse, as stupid at it sounded, but his mate's voice stopped him. "Please", he'd whispered on his ear, hands on his hips and hugging him from behind, and the older just froze because it felt good and _shit._ "It'll make you better, and I won't do anything you don't want. Trust me, hyung."

Taeyong turned around to look at his alpha and _fuck._ He was already feeling hot and needy and the younger didn't even do much. He wanted to turn him down but he actually had no reason to do so. He wanted it, oh so much. But somehow he restrained. He felt a little scared about what'd happen afterwards, or even during, even if it didn't make sense. Well, after their first sexual meeting, even with the apologies, the thought felt weird for the omega. It was as if all the guilt he should have felt during and after that hit him every time Sicheng hinted a sexual desired.

"Are you okay, hyung? Sorry if I'm being too pushy--"

"It's just--", he started, but really, what could he say? He himself didn't even know what he was feeling. Sicheng looked at him, his eyes made him feel relaxed. He could see he really cared about his well being, so he tried speaking, voice so soft the alpha would probably not hear him if the flat weren't completely silent. "I do trust you, okay? But I think I feel a bit insecure about it...? I don't know how to explain, I'm sorry. I don't want to go fast and destroy what we have without even starting."

He felt a hand on his chin and his head was raised. He hadn't even realized he was looking down until his eyes met the younger's. "Don't be sorry, hyung. I think it's okay to feel like that, especially by how we first met, and if you don't want to do it because you don't feel ready or something like that, it's okay. But if you don't want to do it because you fear something will happen with us, then you shouldn't worry. Why would it be ruined anyway? Like", Sicheng stopped for a while to peek the smaller's lips, "I really like you and want to help you in such situation. I want to please you and be here for you when you need. Doing it wouldn't break what we have, if it changes anything it'll just make our bond stronger."

Taeyong looked at his mate, who had finished his speech with an adorable smile. He then went for a light kiss, which his mate returned, but separated in a few seconds. "What did I do to deserve you?"

His alpha smiled sweetly and pushed him closer to himself, tasting once more his lips, but this time much more passionate. Sicheng bit the omega's bottom lip, which made him open his mouth for his boyfriend with a moan. The omega's arms went straight to the taller's neck, now practically every inch of their body was touching. The couple lost track of time, kissing and kissing while Sicheng's hands travelled Taeyong's body, making him release some low sounds.

"Sicheng", he whispered, and the boy stopped what he was doing to look at him. He was probably expecting a no and was about to let him go, but then the older started speaking once more. "Please take care of me."

 

xiii.

When Yoonoh and Dongyoung came by holding each other's hands and randomly saying _'we fucked'_ , Taeyong considered getting new friends urgently.

"Fucking finally", Yuta said first, messing with the beta's hair playfully. "What took you so long?"

"Please don't start, I had to deal with a week of silence from hyung to realize I liked him like _that_."

The bunny omega slapped the beta lightly on his shoulder, yet the younger still pretended it hurt. "Serves you right! I heard you telling Chittaphon that we would never ever be a thing! I was upset, my heart just broke into pieces. But then I thought being far from you would help it."

"Well, it did", the Japanese said. "You both needed to get laid."

"Shut up hyung", they both said in unison.

"But look at you two now!" the previously mentioned Thai, who was sitting on the Japanese's lap for some reason, giggled at that. "You two were so oblivious it was both cute and annoying. But I'm glad you two are official now!"

"Talking about official," Taeyong started, pointing at the Thai. "When did you two became a thing?"

"Ever since Yuta-hyung intoduced me to his boyfriend, then explained they were both interested in me, went to a cheesy date, and later that night Hansol-hyung gave me the best blowjob of my life while hyung fucked him."

"Holy-- hyung, why did you ask it?," his alpha asked, hiding his face in his hands. "At least I have you, right, Kun-ge? An innocent vanilla", he looked at his best friend, expecting hopefully to be right.

The shy beta (whom, no offence once more, the older omega forgot was sitting with them that day), simply looked at his fellow Chinese friend and blushed. "Actually, I met this alpha a few days ago and he's so--"

Sicheng quickly looked away and put both hands over his ears before the older could finish. "Never mind it, ge. I don't wanna hear it. I don't know any of you."

Yuta stared at the youngest, a smirk on his lips. "Sicheng, you're dating Tae. He's one of the least vanilla guys I know. Trust me, we had a thing in the past, but it didn't last long."

Said omega started laughing for a whole minute, and all his friends looked at him and wondered what the hell was so funny. When he finally relaxed, though, he simply said: "The least vanilla, _me?_ Sicheng might look innocent and act all shy but he's the kinkiest partner I've ever had. Not that I'm complaining."

The conversation stopped with everyone's faces scarlet and Sicheng's clumsy protests.

Yeah, maybe he needs new friends, but he deserves them.

**Author's Note:**

> me: sees lee taeyong as a cute awkward baby even tho hes my hyung  
> also me: writes a smut (ish) abo fic with him as the main character  
>   
> I can't even write porn so I didn't really do muhc HAHAHAHAH to be honest I did start writing the smut but (once again) chickened out ahahahahhaha what am I doing with my life,,,,,,, and what is that ending mmmmmmmmmmm  
> anYWAAAAYYYYYY hope u liked this, and I still love you ty track. even though you're not my bias lel I still love you man.  
> not to brag bragging but i write mostly for a small fandom called halo (my ults) so if you liked my fic you could check my other stuff and stan my babies.... i also have a relatively old bts fic that even tho it's my fic with the most hits i feel like no one Cares because zzzzzz and idk when i'll continue it but yeah there's that, it's run related..............................  
> but im sad because half what i wanted to put here i couldnt manage to ugh anyway this has been banging in my mind for a loooooong time it took me like a month to write when I was supposed to do other stuff like write for halo and yoonkook mmmmm i fuckin suck but i hope you liked it and ok i will shut up now bye


End file.
